1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating gloves and more particularly pertains to a new glove apparatus for emitting light in an area around the hand of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminating gloves is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,339 describes a system for mounting a flashlight to a glove. Another type of illuminating glove is U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,154 having a light on a glove apparatus to increase the visibility of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,357 has a plurality of light sources coupled to the glove to allow the glove to emit light.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features reducing the bulk of the glove apparatus.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of pocket spaces in the perimeter wall of the body member each containing one of the light emitting assemblies.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new glove apparatus that provides light in proximity to the hand of the user to illuminate objects being worked on by the user.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new glove apparatus that increases the visibility of the user during the night.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member comprising a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the body member. The interior space of the body member is designed for selectively receiving the hand of the user. A plurality of light emitting assemblies are positioned in the perimeter wall of the body member. Each of the light emitting assemblies is designed for emitting light to illuminate an area around the hand of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.